


For A Good Cause

by PerfidiousMadmen



Series: Small Fics Of Silva [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Calender, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, M/M, No Sex, Office, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Photography, Sexual Harassment, Shirtless, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousMadmen/pseuds/PerfidiousMadmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has been pressured into participating in a beefcake charity calender photoshoot. Silva makes the most of the situation ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by lostwiginity: MI6 is doing a sexy calendar photoshoot and James is like “Hello no” and SIlva’s like “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“The human body is a beautiful thing, James,” Silva said, running his fingers across Bond’s bare chest.

Bond held himself as far away from Silva as possible while holding the pose, his body rigid in an attempt to avoid touching the other man.

Q, looked up from his camera and sighed. “Can you just try to … look more comfortable? 007, you aren’t in front of a firing squad.”

“Easy for you to say,” Bond mumbled, as Silva’s arms snaked around his torso, pulling him perilously closer.

“Shhhh, James. Relax. Just, relax.” Silva slid his hands lower …

_CLICK_

Though the picture was unacceptable for the charity calender, it was fondly remembered for years as the office Christmas card.


End file.
